


Contramão

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Valentine's Day, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Maurílio se sente inseguro quanto ao seu rolo com Julinho. Julinho tem a resposta para isso.SprinterKombi com menções a IngáTowner e FuscaVinheta.





	Contramão

**Author's Note:**

> Faz um tempinho que a @byronictrash lá no Twitter [sugeriu](https://twitter.com/byronictrash/status/1115068540665593856) "uma fic em que Maurílio esteja inseguro sobre seu rolo com Julinho porque ele acha que gosta mais do Julinho do que ele dele até que numa bela noite Julinho faz uma serenata pra Maurílio de Contramão - Gustavo Mioto e tudo fica claro e límpido" e eu me predispus a escrever com a devida permissão dela, pela qual agradeço. Não sei se hoje em dia ela está interessada em ler, mas não queria desistir de um prompt fofo desses, e que veio a calhar no dia de hoje, então aqui está o produto final.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

A primeira coisa que Maurílio faz ao chegar em casa é colocar cuidadosamente o buquê de rosas vermelhas e a caixa de chocolates que comprou na volta do trabalho. A seguir, se joga no sofá, fecha os olhos e suspira pesadamente.  
  
Hoje não foi um dos melhores dias de trabalho para ele: sua Kombi quase o deixou na mão justamente no dia em havia poucos motoristas para carregar os equipamentos da produção na qual está atualmente trabalhando, deixando o diretor mais puto do que de costume com todos ao seu redor. Sorte que sempre carrega uma peça inventada sobressalente para casos assim, mas isso não o salvou do atraso.  
  
Por conta disso, esteve tão ocupado que quase não conseguiu ter hora de almoço para comprar os presentes, uma missão praticamente impossível no dia de hoje, com lojas lotadas daqueles típicos clientes que deixam para fazer suas compras no último minuto.  
  
Mas nada disso importa mais. O expediente enfim terminou e tudo deu certo até aqui. Maurílio se sente cansado, mas não o suficiente para que não possa passar uma noite da forma mais romântica possível ao lado de Julinho, afinal de contas, hoje é Dia dos Namorados e, apesar do relacionamento dos dois ainda não ter sido oficialmente categorizado como namoro, o piloto não deseja de forma alguma passar o dia em branco.  
  
Com isso em mente, senta-se no sofá e pega seu celular do bolso de sua calça para mandar uma mensagem ao piloto:  


_Oi, Julinho!_  
Peguei um filme legal pra gente ver hoje.  
Consegue vir aqui em casa mais tarde?

  
  
Maurílio sorri sabendo da resposta que receberá de Julinho sobre sua última escolha, no caso A Proposta. Quando não se encontram para tocar violão ou só jogar conversa fora enquanto fumam, os dois se reúnem frequentemente na casa de um ou de outro para assistir a filmes que revezam em escolher. E, apesar de Julinho sempre reclamar do gosto de Maurílio, acaba assistindo o que quer que o segundo escolhesse, e sem dormir no meio. Pelo menos, na maioria das vezes.  
  
A resposta que recebe do parceiro, porém, o pega de surpresa:  
  
  
_Não sei se vai dar, dodói_  
_Tô enrolado com um trampo aí, não sei a que horas termina_  
_Não garanto, mas se der, passo aí_  
  
  
O piloto da Kombi suspira. Faz uns dias que Julinho está nesse tal “trampo” do qual nada sabe além do fato dele estar tomando o tempo livre do outro piloto. Não que isso seja um problema, mas no fundo esperava que Julinho ao menos fizesse um esforço para passar o 12 de junho com ele. Frustrado, Maurílio apenas responde:  


:(  
_Tudo bem_  
Vê se não demora  


Sem esperar outra resposta, o rapaz então deixa o celular sobre a mesa de centro e relaxa contra o sofá, enquanto reflete sobre os últimos quase cinco meses ao lado de Julinho. Tudo entre eles aconteceu tão rápido, e ao mesmo tempo demorou tempo demais. Depois de semanas de flertes e sentimentos reprimidos, foi necessário que o piloto da Sprinter tomasse o rosto de Maurílio em suas mãos e lhe desse um beijo de novela na frente dos colegas e das câmeras do Choque de Cultura, pelo qual o cinéfilo agradeceu aos céus. Desde então os dois vivem grudados um no outro, o que chega a irritar Rogerinho por vezes. Isso não estragou a amizade entre eles - muito pelo contrário, só aumentou a cumplicidade, o companheirismo o carinho e deixou o relacionamento ainda mais bonito. Sem falar no sexo espetacular, e que só melhora com o passar do tempo.  
  
Verdade seja dita: Maurílio não tem do que reclamar do lance entre ele e Julinho em si - é melhor do que poderia imaginar. Mas isso ainda não é suficiente para ele. Alguma coisa está faltando.  
  
\- E aí, maninho? Vai ficar de bobeira logo hoje? - Amanda aparece repente na sala vinda do quarto, interrompendo seus pensamentos.  
  
\- Não era bem o plano, mas pelo jeito… - Maurílio finaliza com um dar de ombros.  
  
\- Que que houve?  
  
\- Chamei o Julinho pra ver um filme comigo, mas ele não sabe se vem. Disse que é por causa do trabalho.  
  
\- Puxa, que chato. Tomara que ele venha. Mas… - a irmã se aproxima do sofá e observa o rosto dele por alguns segundos. - Não é só isso que tá te incomodando, é?  
  
Maurílio passa a mão pelos cabelos enquanto solta o ar dos pulmões, tentando encontrar as palavras para descrever o que realmente o incomoda. Não estava esperando este momento de desabafo, mas já que Amanda, que prontamente se senta ao seu lado no sofá, está presente, decide aproveitar a chance.  
  
\- Ah, Mandinha, é esse meu… lance… com o Julinho. Eu tô começando a achar que eu gosto mais dele do que ele de mim, sabe?  
  
\- O que te faz pensar isso?  
  
\- Eu tô gostando muito de ficar com ele, a gente se dá muito bem, ele é muito carinhoso comigo, mas eu queria algo mais, sabe?  
  
\- Um namoro - diz Amanda. Não é uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Ela o conhece tão bem…  
  
\- Isso! - responde Maurílio, o que faz a irmã olhar para ele como quem diz "Ah, esse romântico incorrigível". - Dia desses eu sugeri que a gente devia começar a namorar, aí ficou desconversando. Fiquei insistindo até ele me confessar que tem medo de se relacionar sério novamente depois dos quatro casamentos e meio que teve, que tudo tá bom assim e tal. Meu plano era era chamá-lo aqui pra pedir ele em namoro, mas… Não pude evitar pensar que ele tá fugindo do compromisso.  
  
\- Bom… - diz Amanda depois de refletir por algum tempo. - Acho que entendo o lado dele de ter medo de não dar certo, ainda mais depois de tantos casamentos fracassados. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele goste menos de você. Apesar de toda malandragem, o Julinho é carinhoso, digo por experiência própria.  
  
Maurílio ri da última frase da moça. Ele se considera sortudo por ela ter levado o rolo dele e de Julinho numa boa. Segundo ela, tinha ciência de que as coisas entre eles não durariam muito. Ele se odiaria para sempre se ela se magoasse por causa disso.  
  
\- Não tinha pensado por esse lado - admite. - É que as coisas estão dando tão certo pra gente que achei que um upgrade não faria mal.  
  
\- Entendo. Eu… - neste momento Amanda tira o celular de sua bolsa depois de ouvir sua típica notificação de recebimento de mensagem. Um sorriso enigmático se forma em seu rosto enquanto digita uma resposta. - Talvez você deva dar tempo ao Julinho, Mauri. Pode ser que um dia ele mude de ideia.  
  
\- Tomara que sim - responde o cinéfilo. O relacionamento dos dois já está durando mais do que qualquer antigo caso de Julinho já durou, então pode ser que a irmã esteja certa.  
  
\- Enfim, tenho que ir agora - ela declara após colocar o celular de volta dentro da bolsa. - Preciso buscar a Simone. Vamos pegar um cinema hoje.  
  
\- Que legal - ele diz com a animação de quem não tem um programa de Dia dos Namorados. - O que vocês vão ver?  
  
\- _Juntos Para Sempre_. A Si adora esses filmes melosos de cachorro. Tomara que não seja nenhum _Marley e Eu_ em que o cachorro morre no final.  
  
\- Divirtam-se - o rapaz sorri.  
  
\- E você - Amanda se aproxima do irmão para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. - Juízo! Depois me conta como foi. - Com isso, ela se levanta do sofá e sai para o seu encontro.  
  
Resignado, mas ainda com uma ponta de esperança de que Julinho venha, Maurílio decide tomar um bom banho e se arrumar para a noite, ritual do qual o piloto da Sprinter sempre reclama devido à demora. Que absurdo! Ele só leva o tempo necessário estar bem asseado. Que culpa tem de se importar mais com sua aparência do que seu amante?  
  
Já de banho tomado e de roupa trocada, o rapaz volta para a sala ainda terminando de ajeitar seus cabelos. Quando vê seu celular em cima da mesa, pensa em verificar se Julinho mandou algum sinal de vida confirmando sua vinda (ou ausência). No momento em que está prestes a desbloqueá-lo, escuta acordes de violão vindos da rua, que não parecem ser de uma gravação, mas que estão sendo tocados ao vivo. Ao abrir a porta, mal consegue acreditar em seus olhos.  
  
\- Serenata especial de Dia dos Namorados para o meu Palestrinha Maurílio dos Anjos - anuncia Julinho, do lado de fora do seu portão, sem parar de tocar, deixando sem palavras o homenageado, que se aproxima, o coração disparado. Com um sorriso no rosto, o outro piloto começa a cantar:  
  

_Me fala qual é o seu perfume  
_ _Que ainda hoje eu vou comprar_  
_Tô sentindo minha vida tão sem cheiro_  
_E eu já sei qual quero dar_

_Não quero ser precipitado_  
_Muito menos te assustar_  
_Mas é nesse teu sorriso_  
_Que o meu beijo quer morar_

  
  
Maurílio tenta, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a estrofe, já que Julinho vive falando o quanto acha seu sorriso bonito. De repente se pergunta se ele já se olhou no espelho. Sem falar da voz encantadora dele que ama ouvir desde a época em que trocavam provocações em forma de música.  


 

_E nas curvas do seu corpo_  
_Invadir a contramão_  
_Dar de frente com seu peito  
_ _SOS coração_

_Conheci o amor  
_ _Só de te olhar  
_ _Tava quase congelando_  
Você veio pra esquentar

_Conheci o amor  
_ _E ele me fez ver  
_ _Que eu voei tempo demais_  
Deixa eu pousar em você

  
  
\- No amor não adianta você achar que as coisas vão sempre a favor da maré. Você pode esperar que sempre o grande amor mesmo vem meio assim, na contramão - finaliza Julinho assim que a música cessa.  
  
Emocionado, Maurílio gasta alguns segundos tentando decidir o que dizer ao homem que acaba de lhe fazer uma surpresa tão romântica, mas sem sucesso. Ao invés disso, opta por simplesmente sair pelo portão para lhe dar um abraço apertado e um longo beijo cheio de paixão e carinho.  
  
\- Julinho… - balbucia depois que se separam. - Isso foi… lindo. Muito obrigado, de verdade.  
  
\- Gostou da surpresa, neném? - indaga Julinho enquanto encosta seu violão no portão.  
  
\- Pô, eu adorei!  
  
\- Achou que ia deixar essa data passar em branco, né? - Julinho pisca, e Maurílio ri como resposta. No fundo sabe que estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas guarda isso para si.  
  
\- Mas por que tudo isso, Julinho?  
  
\- Achei que você fosse gostar de algo assim no Dia dos Namorados, que nem seus filmes mela cueca. Mas também foi o jeito que eu achei de te pedir em namoro.  
  
\- Me pedir em namoro?! - o cinéfilo engasga, incrédulo.  
  
\- Mas claro, Palestrinha! A gente tá junto há um bocado de tempo, se dá muito bem, melhor do que antes até. Já tava na hora da gente oficializar isso, não acha? Até porque só a gente não tá namorando sério no nosso grupo de amigos.  
  
É verdade, Maurílio tem que admitir. Amanda e Simone começaram a namorar faz algumas semanas, enquanto Rogerinho e Renan já moram juntos até. Faltava apenas ele e Julinho se acertarem. Não falta mais.  
  
\- Caralho! Agora não sei se fico feliz por você ter feito tudo isso ou se fico triste porque eu também tive a ideia de te pedir em namoro - confessa ele, meio rindo, ainda sem acreditar na cena.  
  
\- Pode fazer isso daqui a pouco, meu mel. Porque agora é minha vez de perguntar - o piloto de Jacarepaguá segura as mãos do outro e olha em seus olhos com toda seriedade: - Maurílio, quer namorar comigo?  
  
O sorriso que se forma em seu rosto é tão largo que sente que mal cabe. Depois de colocar seus braços em volta do pescoço do outro piloto e de beijá-lo de novo, mais curto e mais tenro do que o anterior.  
  
\- Claro que sim, Julinho! Era tudo que eu queria! E você, quer namorar comigo?  
  
\- Não quero mais nada no mundo, chuchu! - Julinho rebate e lhe dá outro beijo antes de soltar o piloto da Kombi de seus braços. - Mas agora vamos que tem um motelzinho esperando a gente.  
  
\- Motel?! Tá falando sério? - Maurílio vocifera, a voz carregada de espanto.  
  
\- Tu acha que eu fiquei trabalhando até agora pra quê? Vamos, que eu te explico no caminho.  
  
É muita coisa para Maurílio processar. Primeiro recebe uma serenata, e agora uma noite no motel? Ele não merece tanto. E o namoro com Julinho está só começando. Ele não resiste e dá um abraço apertado no outro, suspirando em seu ouvido:  
  
\- Eu adoro você, Julinho!  
  
Só no dia seguinte, depois que chegar em casa, é que Maurílio descobrirá que a mensagem que Amanda recebera era de Julinho falando da serenata. Neste momento, tudo que ele quer é aproveitar sua noite ao lado do seu mais novo namorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu vou encerrar esta fic por enquanto, mas a verdade é que eu adoraria escrever o que acontece no motel. Aliás, já estou escrevendo, mas não sei quando sai. Quem sabe não publico no dia do sexo? Se eu conseguir alguma coisa volto aqui para publicar, mas isso é tudo que eu posso prometer.
> 
> Ouça a música do Gustavo Mioto [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iUoik-9hVI). Não conhecia porque não sou de ouvir música sertaneja, mas achei que é perfeita pra eles. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler, e até a próxima!


End file.
